


【甜奶|柴哈】睡在上铺的哥哥

by PromiseXu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseXu/pseuds/PromiseXu
Summary: 刘昊然×张若昀重组家庭的柴哈兄弟睡在上下铺，青春期的觉醒使柴对哥哥有了不一样的欲望。克制、隐忍、放纵、步步为营。乖巧笑容下是偏执的控制欲。
Relationships: Liu Haoran/Zhang Ruoyun
Kudos: 7





	1. 梦

**Author's Note:**

> 伪骨科，偏执疯批柴×无底线宠溺哈  
> 涉及醉酒捡尸、强制、非自愿x行为、未成年x行为、Dirty Talk

午后的阳光火辣，烤得蝉虫吵个不停，偶尔从大敞着的窗口吹来一阵风，也是裹挟着热气，让人昏昏欲睡。

“这种是祈使句，用来表示命令或者是请求，比如你们上课会用到的Stand up, please.”

男声略带些沙哑，清清冷冷的，却带了些奶里奶气的尾音，似乎是变声期刚结束没多久的原因。

刘昊然的耳朵有些痒。

他的目光顺着那个声音望过去。

那是他异父异母的哥哥，在三年前被自己不靠谱的老爹领回家，说以后就是一家人。

小餐桌换成大餐桌，单人床变成上下铺，家里多了一个妈妈和一个哥哥。

这个哥哥长得也是好看的，眉弓很高，本来是很英俊的长相，却因为鼻头上一颗小小的痣平添一股子秀气。

此刻他穿着跨栏背心大裤衩，坐在自己身侧给自己补习英语。

修长而骨节分明的手指在书本上点着，胳膊又细又白，大臂裹着一层薄薄的肌肉，肩头圆润甚至透着点藕粉色，从腋下的空隙正巧可以看见胸部微微起伏的线条。

刘昊然咽了口口水，深吸了一口气。

哥哥身上那股薄荷味儿又悠悠钻过来。说也奇怪，两个人用着一样的洗发水和香皂，偏偏张若昀身上总有一股若有似无的薄荷味儿。

清爽，带着股初春的凉意。

“好好听讲，怎么又走神了？”耳尖一疼，两根冰凉的手指拎着自己的耳朵，半笑半恼的声音就在耳畔响起。

刘昊然故作吃痛的求饶，摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样。

“哥，我好困…”

“你一天睡十八个小时也困。”张若昀白了他一眼，“算了算了，你睡一会儿。”

“哥哥抱我。”刘昊然惯会撒娇，冲张若昀伸出双臂撒着娇不想动弹。

张若昀最受不了这个弟弟扑闪着一双狗狗眼冲自己委屈巴巴的样子，只得妥协，把弟弟抱上床。

刘昊然悄悄把头埋在张若昀颈窝，那里露着大片白净的皮肤，深吸一口，是清列的薄荷香。

燥热的空气压着沉睡中大汗淋漓的少年，连梦境都湿黏起来。

“这里是祈使句，用来表示命令或者请求…”

梦里的声音很熟悉，有些低沉沙哑的，尾音像一根修长的手指，拨着他的心弦。

“比如…”

那声音越来越近，冰凉的薄荷气息吹得自己起了半身的鸡皮疙瘩，正想回头，两根手指却捏住了自己的耳朵，指尖摩挲着耳根，引来一阵酥麻。

一双艳红的唇贴着自己红透的耳尖，一张一合，吐出几个音节：“Fuck me...”

刘昊然感觉自己的灵魂都颤栗起来，他急忙偏头去看那人，却只看到袖口空隙中露出的微微凸起的乳房和粉色的乳尖…

刘昊然醒来时，身下黏糊糊的一片冰凉。

——————————————

万幸刚高考完的张若昀兴奋劲儿没过，趁着弟弟睡觉的时候跑出去跟人踢球了，也因此这尴尬的场景并没有被他撞见。

刘昊然通红着脸去卫生间自己洗了内裤，他不知道为什么会做这种梦，但他知道自己这是梦遗。

刚从卫生间出来，就见张若昀跟一个男生勾肩搭背的回来了。

“赵磊来家里玩儿~”

刘昊然当然认识这个赵磊，是张若昀高中三年的挚友，今年也跟张若昀考了同一所大学。

跟屁虫。

但是刘昊然并没有表现出什么，他笑得一脸真诚，龇着两颗刚发出来没多久的小虎牙。

“磊哥好~”

赵磊揉了揉他的脑袋，“就几天不见，怎么感觉又长高了。”

刘昊然身子挺得更直了。

张若昀递给刘昊然一瓶冰可乐，“喏，给你买的。”

刘昊然刚接过去，张若昀就被赵磊揽着膀子往卧室走。

“快快快，我等不及了。”

刘昊然端着西瓜进屋的时候，两个人正凑在一起看漫画。

赵磊的嘴唇若有似无地贴在张若昀光滑的肩头，但哥哥似乎毫不知觉，甚至还一直在盒盒盒的傻笑。

刘昊然故意重重踩地，果不其然看见赵磊慌乱地坐直了身子。

验证心中所想，刘昊然在心里翻了一个大白眼，把果盘送到两人面前，故作乖巧地说，“哥哥们吃西瓜。”

张若昀插起一块西瓜先喂给刘昊然，赵磊在旁边调笑着，“哎呦，这么大了还要你哥给喂啊？莫不是还要哥哥给你喂奶？”

说着上手摸了一把张若昀的胸。

刘昊然的犬齿几乎把自己的嘴唇咬破，他眼睁睁看着自己粗线条的哥哥只是不轻不重地打了吃他豆腐的少年一下，嘴里笑骂着滚滚滚。

西瓜很甜，可是刘昊然觉得这西瓜又苦又酸。

他皱着眉，明目张胆贴上张若昀的手臂，把重量全压在那条细长的胳膊上。

“挡住我了，昊然。”张若昀抖抖胳膊，却并没有把人从自己身上抖下去。

“哥，妈说今天学完上册的。”语气满是无辜和不满，但是嘴角却偷偷咧开一个坏笑。

十二岁的少年已经学会如何名正言顺的霸占一个人。

张若昀哀嚎一声，认命地送走了好友，开始安心教弟弟学英语。

他的英语发音很纯正，可是在刘昊然耳中，却慢慢变了调。

Can you play with me 变成 Can you fuck me…

刘昊然越听脸越红，手指紧紧绞着自己的衣摆，那下面藏着不可说的秘密。

张若昀侧头看到刘昊然不正常的脸色，吓了一跳，赶紧探出手去试他的体温。

“你脸怎么这么红？发烧了吗？”

“没，我肚子疼。”刘昊然龇牙咧嘴地躲着哥哥的手，故意按住肚子弓着腰，急匆匆躲进厕所。


	2. 床

笑着说完晚安，挂断视频的下一秒，刘昊然立刻冷脸，手腕一翻就将手机扔到了一边。

他刚刚才知道那个跟屁虫赵磊不但做了哥哥的同班同学，甚至还住进了同一个宿舍。

深呼吸，心头却越来越堵得慌。

他努力让自己回想视频中哥哥的模样。青年刚剪了头发，原本垂下的刘海被向后梳起，露出颇有男人味的眉弓和额头，显得更加英俊。

可是脑海中的画面却突然闯入了另外一个人，那个他哥哥多年的同窗好友，正用胳膊揽着张若昀的脖子，将脸贴在他的颈后。

刘昊然狠狠锤了一下床。

他不禁开始怀疑，那个男生会像之前被他发现的那样，暗戳戳的用嘴唇贴着哥哥的肩膀，假装不经意的触碰哥哥的胸部。

哥哥什么都不知道。

又或者哥哥根本什么都知道，甚至是默许的。

那他们会拥抱？抚摸？还是会像电视里面的主角一样接吻？

他的喘息粗重起来。

他哥哥的嘴唇很好看，饱满，红润，泛着水光。说话时一张一合，吃东西时艳红的舌尖偶尔会舔过唇角……

哥哥的嘴唇亲起来是什么感觉呢？

会不会像果冻一样在自己嘴里颤抖，会不会也带着一股薄荷甜香？

刘昊然仿佛隐隐闻到了那股薄荷香气，从上铺传来。

几乎没有迟疑，他小心翼翼地爬上哥哥的床，将自己整个人匍匐在上面。

呼——

深深吸了一口气，果不其然，床铺上是有一丝哥哥身上的味道。清冽的薄荷香气，带着股热流从鼻腔直冲大脑，又从大脑冲向下半身。

这不是他第一次勃起，每一次都是因为他的哥哥。

勃起的器官硬硬地顶在哥哥的床铺上，酥麻，伴随着轻微的疼痛。

他下意识地挺动了一下身子，却发现这样更加刺激。

他羞耻，却有一丝说不清的快感。

这是他哥哥的床铺，他在对着他哥哥的床铺勃起，他深吸气，肺里都是哥哥的气息。

他小心翼翼的变换姿势，挤压磨蹭着自己勃起的阴茎，可是随之而来的是想撒尿的感觉，憋得慌。刘昊然赶紧从哥哥的床铺上下来，他不想尿在哥哥的床上。

少年并不懂得如何让自己舒服，却非常了解怎么让自己难受起来。

但他甘之如饴。

日子在刘昊然的提心吊胆中度过，好在张若昀并没有传来什么恋爱的消息，临床医学的学习非常忙，偏偏他又是一个追求极致的处女座，这才让刘昊然稍微放下心来。

好友神秘兮兮地把自己拉到他房间的时候，刘昊然并不知道会发生什么。

“之前你过14岁生日，我不是说要给你好好庆祝嘛？”好友冲自己挤眉弄眼，搞得刘昊然更加一头雾水，“我看你大概还是个什么都不懂的愣头青，所以带你看点好东西。”

“你就比我大几个月，说我愣头青？”刘昊然白了好友一眼，但还是很给面子地坐到了电脑前。

“你从来没参与过我们的成人话题，我们都觉得你可能是没看过。”好友笑得一脸暧昧，点开了电脑里面隐藏颇深的一个视频。

一个老师模样的女人出现在屏幕上，穿着紧身的制服，丰满的胸部几乎要从扣子中蹦出来。而另一个穿着学生制服的男生倚靠在课桌上，那女人正隔着衣服抚摸着男生的乳头，另一只手拉开了男生的裤子拉链，掏出已经半硬起来的阴茎。

刘昊然几乎忘了呼吸。

他只见过拥抱和接吻，虽然也知道上床和做爱，但是他从来没有见过这场面。

视频中的男主角低喘了一声，因为女人蹲下身子含住了他的阴茎。

刘昊然这才注意到，男主角有点像张若昀，他们都有一颗小小的鼻尖痣。

几乎是立刻就硬起来，好友在旁边不怀好意地推搡着他，“是不是从来没看过！”

刘昊然已经听不到什么了，他的整张脸涨得通红，热浪蒸着他的脑袋开始不清醒，他口渴，嗓子痒，心几乎要从胸腔跳出，阴茎又疼又涨，腰眼酸麻。

他看着那个很像他哥哥的男生按着女人的头前后摆动起腰肢，他看见那女人殷红的嘴唇吞吐着那根狰狞的器官，他几乎要尿裤子了。

可是在男生插入女人的那一刻，他却突然软了下来。

朋友被他突然阴沉的脸色吓了一跳，连声问着怎么回事，刚刚不还挺兴奋的嘛。

刘昊然沉默着摇摇头，跟朋友打了招呼就回家了。

夜已经很深了，可是刘昊然没有丝毫睡意。

白天的画面太过震撼，让他脑海中乱糟糟的。他深呼吸，试图缕清这混乱思绪的源头。

源头就是他的哥哥，张若昀，一个长了一颗鼻尖痣的男生。

那个男演员再像他，也不是他。

他不可以插进女人的身体里。

他不可以跟别人做爱。

刘昊然熟门熟路地抹黑爬上了哥哥的床铺。

侧躺，深吸一口枕头上哥哥的气息，手有些犹豫地探进自己的内裤。

他闭上眼睛，脑海中男主角的脸慢慢变成了张若昀，女主角却变成了自己，他正一只手抚摸着哥哥的阴茎，另一只手捏着他的乳头。

哥哥发出克制的呻吟声。

低沉、沙哑，尾音扬起，眼角的红晕迅速蔓延到耳根，他期期艾艾地叫着自己的名字。

“昊然、昊然……”

刘昊然很满意哥哥的反应，于是奖励一般地蹲下身子，将他漂亮秀气的阴茎含进嘴里。

像是吃雪糕一样，舔一舔，吸一吸，如果实在很好吃，就用自己的虎牙轻轻咬一口。

哥哥会哭出来吧？

会抱住自己的脑袋，挺动起腰身吗？

如果自己让他也为自己舔一舔的话，他会答应吗？

刘昊然闷哼一声，浓腥的精液射了自己一手心。


	3. 兄弟

刘昊然担心的事情还是发生了。

张若昀的生日在暑假，一整天都在外面跟以前的同学疯玩儿，眼见已经七点多了还没回家。

刘昊然扒在阳台边，正纠结着要不要打个电话，却见一辆车停在了楼下。

车上下来两个人，张若昀和赵磊。

张若昀手里捧了一大束风信子，正跟赵磊说着什么。

赵磊的手探上前，张若昀躲避了一下，但还是任由他抓住了自己的手腕。

黑暗中刘昊然看到赵磊的神情由紧张变成喜悦。他似乎还想拥抱张若昀，却被张若昀不自然地躲过去了。

从来没有觉得家里的二层楼这么高。

短短几级台阶，刘昊然已经跑出了一身汗。他横插入两个人之间，亲昵地挽上张若昀的手臂，甚至将整个身子挤进哥哥怀里。

张若昀还没反应过来，下意识把花拿远了身体，揽住了在自己怀里撒娇的弟弟。

“哥，你怎么才回来，我给你买了蛋糕，都不好吃了。”声音委委屈屈。

只有刘昊然自己知道，他是用了多大的力气才抑制住自己如雷的心跳和颤抖的手指不被发现。

他太害怕了。

仿佛一个日日夜夜困扰他的噩梦突然成真，而他早知道结局，却无力改变。

“磊哥要上来坐坐吗？”他挤出一个微笑，虎牙在月光下发着寒光。

“若昀邀请我吗？”赵磊转而问向张若昀。

“…”张若昀笑得有些勉强，“天有些晚了，你早点回去吧。”

风信子被放在茶几上，张若昀瘫坐在沙发上，半晌没有动作。

刘昊然悄悄蹭过去，贴着他坐下。

“昊然…为什么会喜欢男生呢？”张若昀的声音比之前要更沙哑一些，充满了疑惑。

刘昊然心头一紧，那一瞬间他以为自己的秘密被发现了，随后才意识到哥哥是在说赵磊。

“赵磊哥吗？他喜欢谁？你吗？”

懂装不懂，他假装自己是一个温顺的家犬，只为了探听更多哥哥的心意。

“哎，我大概是被吓傻了，问你你也不懂啊。”张若昀无奈地摇摇头，刘昊然却抓住了重点，他的心被倏地抛到天空中。

“吓？他吓到你了？？你不喜欢他吗？”

“也不是…”张若昀挠挠头，似乎很是纠结，“只是感觉我俩还是做朋友更合适。”

“那就做朋友啊！”刘昊然脱口而出，随后又赶紧掩饰道，“你怎么舒服怎么来。”

张若昀懊悔道：“可是他说试试看…我没拒绝…”

心脏又从高空狠狠摔落。

维持着笑脸，刘昊然深呼吸几口，才开口：“你决定了就好。”

慌忙躲进厨房准备蛋糕和晚餐，手指却颤抖得根本停不下来。

他恨，害怕，恐惧，心慌。

他小小的初恋，暗恋，背德之恋，注定以失败告终。

注定只能以家人身份陪伴在他身边。

盘子从手中摔落，一地碎片。

他行尸走肉一般蹲下身去捡。

“昊然！手！”张若昀的声音自身后响起。

刘昊然这才注意到自己手被划出了一个口子，已经流了不少血。

啪嗒。

不是血，是眼泪。

张若昀从身后抱住他，握住他的手腕，将伤口放到水龙头下冲洗。

“哥，好疼啊…”刘昊然止不住自己的眼泪，另一只手紧紧拽住张若昀的衣角。

不是手疼，说不上是哪里，刘昊然只觉得心口闷着一大口气，堵得他不住掉眼泪。

张若昀也心疼地又吹又哄，“碎碎平安，碎碎平安。我给你包一下，马上就不疼了。”

刘昊然是在张若昀怀里睡着的。

他本来已经长大了，不应该还像个孩子一样扒着哥哥的衣服求哄睡。

可是今天就让他放纵一次。

他紧贴着哥哥的胸口，听着那里沉稳有力的心跳，一步步走入张若昀为他编织的噩梦。

梦里他穿着西装，胸口别着一束花，花下一块红艳艳的布，上面写着明晃晃的“伴郎”。

他正不知所措，婚礼进行曲的音乐却突然响起。

他的哥哥从门口走进来。

胸口别着“新郎”。

他走得十足优雅，如同一个王子，经过自己身边时冲自己幸福的点头，微笑。

他甚至能闻到哥哥身上的香气。

但他却走过自己，走向另一个人。

惊醒，眼前是哥哥的胸膛，湿漉漉的。

刘昊然悄悄将自己的胳膊伸进张若昀腋下，腿挤进哥哥双腿之间，脑袋埋进哥哥颈窝，深深吸一口气。

噩梦带来的心慌稍微缓和一点点。

黑暗中，刘昊然的眼睛亮得诡异，心跳声却越发坚定。

他发誓，他绝对不会允许梦中的情景发生。

张若昀只能是他的。

他愿意不惜一切代价。

行动起来并没有多难。

他不过是赌张若昀对他的偏爱远大过对别人。

所以他故意激怒赵磊，语气讥诮地陈述着他从高中时代起对张若昀那些不轨的心事。

虽然自己比他更卑劣。

可是当赵磊挥拳打向自己的时候，他就知道自己赢了。

张若昀在路灯下找到鼻青脸肿的刘昊然，虎牙少年却冲他笑得一脸骄傲。

“哥。”

“为什么打架？”张若昀手插兜，似乎有些生气。

“你问赵磊。”刘昊然赌他并不敢说什么。

张若昀看着眼前眼眸晶亮的少年，放在兜里的手指蜷缩几下，还是认命地伸出手去摸他嘴角的伤口。

“嘶——”刘昊然疼得呲牙，见到张若昀一脸心疼地顿住了手指，心里的郁结才终于舒缓下来，坏笑道，“骗你的~”

回到家里，刘昊然取出医药箱，坐在床上眼巴巴地看着张若昀。

张若昀放下手头的东西，翻了一个无奈的白眼，坐到刘昊然对面开始给自己的撒娇怪弟弟上药。

“以后不准打架。”张若昀的动作轻柔，声音却有些严肃。

刘昊然既然不告诉他原因，那他便不问。

他总不至于会害自己。

刘昊然咧着嘴，回答地干脆：“我保证！”

只要你永远都乖乖的在我身边，那我也可以永远做个乖弟弟。


	4. 醉酒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！！醉酒捡尸相关，非自愿x行为，未成年x行为，腿交&口交情节

刘昊然接到电话让他去ktv接哥哥回家。

他那个酒量不佳还贪杯的哥哥在同学会喝得大醉，刘昊然赶到时他正抓着麦克风凶狠地唱着丢手绢。

“快快快，快把你哥带走！”同学忙不迭地将张若昀推给刘昊然，刘昊然稳稳接住，刚出门，却被一个人拦住了去路。

“干嘛？又想打架？”刘昊然眼见自己的哥哥一时半会儿清醒不了，毫不掩饰本性。

赵磊翻了个白眼，讥讽道：“若昀见过你现在这幅嘴脸吗？”

刘昊然嘴唇抿紧，眼神冰冷，年纪虽小却气场逼人，“关你屁事。”

没再理会身后那人脱口而出的脏话，他只顾着把哥哥牢牢架在肩膀上。

费了九牛二虎之力才将醉鬼搬回家放躺在床上，刘昊然刚要去接水给张若昀擦擦脸，却被他猛的一个翻身抱住了大腿。

“你别走！”张若昀发出奶凶的声音。

“你这是喝了多少啊…”大腿被抱住，动弹不得，他毫不怀疑这个醉鬼会随着自己走开的动作跌下床。

“你！你的胳膊怎么这么粗…”张若昀的手在刘昊然大腿内侧上下滑动，似乎在确认这个“胳膊”到底有多粗。

刘昊然却僵直了身子。

那双手已经碰到自己两腿中间的部位。

隔着薄薄的内裤和大裤衩，他能感受到张若昀手心过高的温度。

“不许走！听我唱歌！”张若昀仍撒着酒疯。

“好好好…”刘昊然的声音有些颤抖，把哥哥的手轻轻从自己腿上推开，安抚地拍拍他肉肉的脸颊，“我去给你点歌…”

“……”张若昀迟钝地反应了片刻，回应道，“好！来首爱我的请举手！”

说完就开始不成调地哼哼起来。

刘昊然赶紧脱身，端来热水和毛巾，又坐到床边帮张若昀擦脸。

“唔…”似乎有所起效，张若昀凶狠的歌声慢慢停下来，却又露出很难受的样子，“热。”

他嘟囔着，拉扯着自己的衬衫领口，不出几下就已经露出了大片白净的胸膛。

似乎是由于偏高的体温突然受到冷空气的刺激，胸前两粒粉色的乳头圆滚滚的硬挺起来。

刘昊然抓住毛巾的手指收紧，努力使自己专注手头的工作，视线却不自觉向大敞的领口处看去。

张若昀似乎还嫌不够，手指拽着自己的纽扣，焦躁地拉扯。

刘昊然闭上眼睛，急促匀了几口气，这才睁开眼目不斜视地扯过被子盖住张若昀泛着红的身体。

张若昀挣扎着确认眼前的人，手脚在被子里乱舞，“昊然？昊然…”

似乎认出是自己的弟弟，他的声音变得有些沙哑而低沉，可怜兮兮地恳求着，“帮我…脱…好热…”

顺下来的刘海有些长，衬着他圆鼓鼓的脸颊格外稚嫩。微微下垂的狗狗眼湿漉漉的，眼尾染上绯红，嘴唇因为潮热显得格外红肿。

刘昊然感觉张若昀身上的热气已经蒸腾到足以加热整个房间。

他的手有些颤抖，湿毛巾从张若昀的脸颊擦过耳根，又顺着拂过颈部。

动作很轻，像是羽毛不经意划过身体。

张若昀的呼吸更加绵长，哼唧出的尾音也颤抖着升了调。

空气越发湿黏起来。

雪白的毛巾轻飘飘划过凸起的喉结。

张若昀哼声缩起脖子躲闪，嘴唇却不经意碰到刘昊然的手腕。

滑的，弹的，滚烫的，湿润的嘴唇。

这个意外的吻几乎是点燃引线的那颗火花，让刘昊然的理智燃烧成欲望。

他用犬齿咬紧了下唇，却还是控制不住自己身下的勃起。

只是帮哥哥擦擦身上而已。

他压抑住自己越来越急促的呼吸，慢慢掀开被子。

张若昀的衬衫已经被他扭成一团，堪堪挂在肩头，绯红的皮肤一路裸到紧致的腰线。

刘昊然再一次打湿了毛巾，仅用一层布包裹住自己的手掌，慢慢擦拭着哥哥身上的薄汗。

锁骨，胸口，腋下，腹部…

即使隔着一层粗粝的毛巾，他仍能感受到张若昀光滑的皮肤怎样在他指尖和手心划过。

他能感受到张若昀的颤栗，也能听到张若昀压抑的呻吟，随着他手的每一寸动作。

刘昊然甚至有意放慢了动作，放轻了力道，让张若昀因为似有若无的触碰发出难耐的闷哼，带着渴求。

“不要了…”张若昀的脸甚至比擦洗前还要红，他推拒着刘昊然的手，嘴里嘟囔着口渴。

刘昊然几乎耗尽了平生所有的意志力才让自己的手从张若昀身上拿开，他脚步有些虚浮，磕磕绊绊地为张若昀倒了一杯水。

清凉的水随着喉结的滚动咽下，嘴角却溢出了一些水。

张若昀探出舌尖去舔，然后发出舒服的喟叹。

刘昊然觉得自己也很渴。

他眼睁睁看着那滴挂在唇角的水被艳红的舌尖卷走，他渴极了，仿佛沙漠中行走的旅人，终于见到一眼清泉。

生理的渴望让他含住了那两片唇瓣。

是比他想象中美好一万倍的感觉，柔软的，细腻的，甘甜的，在自己唇齿间。

含住，吮吸，舔舐，舌头撬开牙关，探入，勾缠另一根舌头，时不时舔过敏感的黏膜。

少年的初吻因情动而无师自通。

张若昀的鼻腔因为呼吸不畅发出黏腻的哼声，像是可怜兮兮的小狗发出的无辜声音。

直到张若昀开始缺氧挣扎，刘昊然才结束这一个深吻。

他硬得几乎要爆炸了。

他的哥哥躺在他的床上，赤裸着上身，哼唧着扭动着身体。

他看到哥哥在这一个吻之后的变化。

他哥哥的裤子上撑起一个帐篷。

他哥哥的手慢慢探进了裤子里，在他眼前浑浑噩噩的自慰。

那根烧了半天的引线终于引爆了炸药。

刘昊然翻身上床，两臂撑起在张若昀身体两侧，试探性地喊着他的名字。

张若昀嘴唇微张，只回应以简单的音节。

刘昊然终于落下一个又一个舔吻，在张若昀上扬的眼尾，挺翘的鼻尖，饱满的嘴唇，圆润的耳垂，从颈部到锁骨到乳头，从肩头到手肘到指尖。

每一寸皮肤。

他尽量不留下印记，可是却忍不住想用尖齿啃咬。

他想在这个人身上的每一处留下属于自己的标记。气味，口水，吻痕，齿印。

可是他怕。

他不怕被发现，他怕被嫌恶。

他克制又虔诚。

张若昀的腰身向他挺动，似乎被他的舔吻弄得舒服又不满，他用自己硬挺起来的阴茎磨蹭着刘昊然的腿根。

张若昀自己脱下了裤子，为了方便自己自慰。

却方便了他的乖弟弟。

刘昊然拉开张若昀的手，引得他带着哭腔的哀求。

他轻轻舔舐着哥哥大腿内侧白皙细嫩的皮肤。

他第一次知道哥哥大腿根部看不到的位置有一颗不起眼的痣。

他终于大胆，放肆，纵情，放浪地留下一个青紫的吻痕。

这是属于他的秘密标记。

在张若昀难耐地再次摸向自己的阴茎时，刘昊然攥紧了他的手腕按在身侧，埋头将那根漂亮干净的阴茎裹进了嘴里。

他吞吐了几下，张若昀的喘息变得更加粗重。他用粗粝的舌面反复舔舐光滑的头部，那呻吟声变得急促高昂。将舌尖探入最前端的小孔，哥哥又发出难耐又畅快的惊呼。

刘昊然被巨大的幸福裹得严严实实，正如他裹着哥哥的阴茎。

可是他不满足。

他放过哥哥已经变得紫红的阴茎，他有些无措，不知道怎么能让他和哥哥一起舒服。

好在刘昊然足够聪明，也很会举一反三。

他并起哥哥的双腿，架在自己的肩膀，然后将自己的阴茎挤进两条腿间的缝隙。

而这样他们的阴茎正可以紧紧贴在一起，囊袋相互挤压着，碰撞着，摩擦着。

他前后抽插起来，用哥哥的大腿摩擦着自己的阴茎，用自己的阴茎摩擦着哥哥的阴茎，用手掌摩擦着他们的前端。

密密实实的快感和爱意。

张若昀终于被又疼又爽的刺激折磨得喷射出来，沉睡如婴童。

刘昊然舔吮着红肿硬如石子的乳头，狠狠摩擦了几下，将白浊的精液喷了他最爱的哥哥满身。


	5. 剃须

张若昀醒来时已经接近中午，宿醉后的头痛让他一时间有些恍惚。

腰酸背痛，他怀疑自己昨晚醉酒后跟人打了一架。

他的弟弟合衣睡在自己身边，细长的胳膊被自己垫在脑袋下面。

比起最初见面时的模样，刘昊然现在颇有些初见端倪的男人味。脸部线条硬朗分明，鼻梁高挺，眉毛浓密，略有些薄的嘴唇上长了一层细细的黑色绒毛，喉结也微微凸出。

刘昊然感受到张若昀打量自己的目光，不自觉屏住了呼吸。

昨晚的事情已经远远偏离他的计划，激动，兴奋，羞耻，恐惧，自我厌恶，各种情绪折磨得他彻夜难眠。

他愿意承担一切后果，只祈祷张若昀不要就此疏远自己。

他睁开眼，正对上张若昀的眼睛。

两双眉眼仔细看来有些相似，让他们像一对货真价实的亲兄弟。

张若昀被吓了一跳，却很快恢复了神色，只跟刘昊然道谢，夸赞他已经成长为一个可靠的大人了。

全然一副不记得昨晚发生什么的模样。

其实张若昀隐隐记得自己昨晚似乎经历了一场激烈的自慰，甚至此刻大腿根还有些隐隐的酸软。可弟弟毕竟还是个未成年，过于成人的话题不便和他谈起，更何况这件事实在是太过尴尬，难道要直接问，弟弟，我昨晚在你面前打飞机了吗？

……

张若昀暗自叹了口气，他有些心虚，总觉得自己可能无意中带坏了小朋友。

所以当刘昊然刚提起昨夜二字时，他就借口尿急起床逃走了。

刘昊然一时间有些无措，他不知道哥哥的刻意躲避是因为生气自己的过分行为还是因为别的原因。

比如，明知两人已经赤裸相对，却不想有更多纠缠。

他心虚，沮丧。他想表达爱意，可是张若昀的反应让他却步。

他向来战无不胜，不知道如何面对失败。

在那之后尽管刘昊然多次试图坦白那夜的情况，却都被张若昀以各种借口糊弄过去，这件事也稀里糊涂成了刘昊然心里的疙瘩，一个卑劣的难堪的秘密。

好在谈恋爱的事情得以解决，张若昀开学之后就自己在校外租了房子，也跟赵磊开始保持距离。

刘昊然的中考成绩很不错，他执意选择了张若昀大学所在城市的高中，虽然那所高中确实有着当地数一数二的升学率，但只有刘昊然知道自己心里的算盘。

他跟张若昀又住在了一起。

张若昀最近有些早出晚归，说是除了专业课的学习之外，他还加入了一个课题研究组。

外面下着大雪，同组的师姐告诉张若昀他的帅弟弟又来接他回家了。

“讲真，你俩真的是兄弟？”师姐眼睛瞪得溜圆，张若昀莫名觉得那里射出一丝诡异的精光。

“…我们是重组家庭…”张若昀边收拾东西边应到，“不过在我心里昊然就是我亲弟弟。”

师姐嘿嘿一笑，发出“妙啊”的赞叹声。

“？”张若昀皱着眉头鼓着腮帮子很是疑惑，却听见窗外刘昊然打喷嚏的声音，赶紧跟实验室的人道别离开。

实验楼外，刘昊然肩上头上落了不少雪花，他正背着单词，见张若昀出来，游离的眼神突然定住明亮起来。

张若昀给他拍了拍身上的雪花，又用手捂了捂他冰凉的耳朵。

“说了不要来，太冷了。”张若昀的语气有些责怪和无奈。

哥哥的手热乎乎的，熨得刘昊然心里发烫。

他就势埋进张若昀颈窝蹭着，假意取暖，却深深吸了一口哥哥身上的味道，“说好今天一起去买菜的。”

第二天是元旦，两个人准备就地跨年，毕竟爸妈都在外地出差，家里也只剩他们两个人。

昏黄的路灯点缀着粉蓝色的天空，大片的雪花在路灯下打着转飘落，像新人入场时喷洒的礼花纸屑。鞋子踩在厚厚的积雪上，发出细微的嘎吱声。两个人的影子被路灯拉得老长，随着走动时而重叠时而交错时而平行。

刘昊然心中突然生出一丝浪漫旖旎。

他的手臂隔着大衣贴近了张若昀的，手背不经意碰触在一起。

地上的影子看起来像是在牵手。

张若昀跟他说着今天的经历，他侧着头听。

地上的影子又像是要接吻。

两个人头顶落满了白雪，更像是一个无声的终章预言。

刘昊然的虎牙藏也藏不住，张若昀终于发现了。

“你在笑什么？”

刘昊然摇了摇头，没有说出口。

我在笑我自己。

次日清晨，刘昊然收到了张若昀的新年礼物。

一把剃须刀。

刘昊然唇上的绒毛确实有些长了，作为哥哥的张若昀自然要教会他如何修剪自己的胡须。

张若昀身后靠着洗漱台，刘昊然乖乖站在他面前，任他为自己涂剃须膏。

“如果怕疼的话可以涂的厚一些，耳朵前面和脖子下面有的话也要抹。”他的手指带着滑腻的软膏抚过刘昊然的唇边，耳前和颈部。

像是带着电流，指尖经过之处一片麻痒，白色的膏体下是逐渐红透的皮肤和密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩，张若昀却十分专注，没有发现刘昊然逐渐急促深重的呼吸。

“顺着胡子的方向轻轻的刮，尽量让刀片和皮肤平行。”冰凉的刀片从鼻下游走到唇上。

略带着凉意的轻触让刘昊然想起那天晚上的吻。

也是这样，带着凉意和水汽。

却比这个更加柔软。

那双艳红的唇瓣后来变得火热，唇舌纠缠，津液甘甜，呻吟声和喘息声时不时从紧密交合的嘴角逸出。

刘昊然盯着张若昀微微嘟起的红唇，喉结滚动，口干舌燥。

那个吻之后的事情，他曾在午夜无数次品尝回味。

看着张若昀小小的鼻尖痣，他想起那颗在大腿根内侧的痣，也不可避免地想起那个专属于他的标记。

那个标记必然早已经消失无踪。

他突然有些烦躁。

他现在不但口渴，犬齿也有些痒。

张若昀仍然专注地给弟弟剃着胡子，没有发现刘昊然的身子压得越来越近。

等他发现时，他已经后仰到了极限。

刘昊然微微躬身，自下而上凝视着自己，薄唇微微张开，目光专注而深邃，平静的黑眸下是汹涌的巨浪，呼吸缓慢而压抑，像是怕惊扰了什么，却带着灼人的热气。

刘昊然像一只胆怯的小狗，又像一只蛰伏的野狼。主人是张若昀，猎物也是张若昀。

剃须刀停在了半空。

时间停止在这一刻，只有心跳和呼吸，狭小的空间蒸腾起热浪。

刘昊然的身体终于动了，两个人的嘴唇几乎要不管不顾地碰触在一起，却在最后几厘米偏过头，将脑袋落在张若昀肩膀上。


	6. 成人礼

心跳声如雷。

张若昀的心跳，刘昊然的心跳。

声音大的几乎震得耳膜嗡嗡作响。

张若昀咽了口口水，脑子里乱哄哄的，呼吸也跟着心跳乱了起来。

刘昊然的眼神充满了爱意和情动，张若昀不禁怀疑自己是不是看错了。

但是如今什么也没发生，他心里说不出是轻松还是遗憾。

刘昊然的虎牙紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，强迫自己清醒。

他害怕继续下去会发生的事情。

他不该这么沉不住气。

张若昀终于撑不住身子，伸手揽住刘昊然的脖子，手指因为害怕跌倒而抓紧了弟弟的衣服。

刘昊然就势抱了个满怀，脑袋仍然埋在张若昀肩头，用撒娇掩饰心动：“哥，好困…”

张若昀维持着这个拥抱，没有接话。

刘昊然心头一颤，抱着张若昀站稳，抬头笑出两颗小虎牙，“哥，刮完了吗？”

张若昀这才如梦初醒，他胡乱点着头，“可以了，你冲掉就行。”

率先走出洗漱间，张若昀有些茫然无措地按了按胸口不安分的心脏。

刘昊然则在镜子前悔恨地揉乱了自己的头发。

兄弟二人在很多事情上向来拥有十足的默契，比如对刚刚的暧昧缄口不提。

直到新年的第一天，第一分钟。

烟花在他们面前升空，划破青黑色的月夜，炸裂出破碎的星光。

张若昀抬着头看烟花，刘昊然侧着头看他。

“哥，你接过吻吗？”

烟花炸裂声中，刘昊然的声音仿佛耳语。

张若昀终于侧头看向他的弟弟，看到他微微抿紧的薄唇。

“没…”

刘昊然喉结滚动，他隐秘的拥有哥哥的初吻。

玄关，刘昊然用双臂将张若昀禁锢在一个只容得下一个人的空隙。他盯着张若昀的嘴唇，声音有些委屈。

“哥，我可以和你亲亲吗？”

张若昀没有说话。

他看向刘昊然，确认他不是在开玩笑。

“这样我们以后和喜欢的人就不会吻得很生涩。”

刘昊然胡乱扯着逻辑不通的烂借口。

却似乎有一些用。

张若昀仍然没有说话，他只是垂下睫毛，沉默地盯着那双越来越靠近的唇瓣。

“求你了，哥。”

从小到大，刘昊然求过他很多事。出去疯玩儿，不写作业，懒床，骗爸妈。

答应他已经成了巴普洛夫条件反射。

答应的奖励是一只闹腾撒欢的狗狗弟弟，拒绝的惩罚是一只被雨淋透的狗狗弟弟。

于是就算是这种条件，他仍然反射性的闭上了眼睛，默许了刘昊然要做的一切。

刘昊然握住张若昀的肩膀，新年的第一天，第一个小时，一个来自弟弟的吻落在张若昀唇上。

他并不知道这个吻曾蛰伏了多久，曾多少次落在自己的床铺枕头上，曾多少次埋在自己的换洗衣物中。

刘昊然只保持着两唇相贴，他被巨大的幸福填满了。那是他心心念念的梦境，是他日日夜夜的渴望，但他仍然抱有一丝理智。

他在等待张若昀的动作，推开他，或者别的什么。

张若昀的嘴唇微微张开，他局促地双手贴上刘昊然的胸膛，却只是贴上。

刘昊然终于放下心，他试探性地伸出舌尖，张若昀没有抗拒，甚至在弟弟探入时用自己的舌尖轻触。

时钟的指针挂着黏糊糊的糖浆，让时间变得绵长，窗外不时炸开的烟花却失了声，只是映着两个人通红的脸庞。

他们的接吻成了新年养成的习惯。

在昏黄的路灯下，在无人的球场，在空荡的实验室，在家里，在街上，在树下，在床上。

在每一个没有人会看到，但是有可能被看到的地方。

肌肤相触要吻，眼神交汇要吻，开心了要吻着庆祝，失落了要吻着安慰，吃醋了要吻着占有。

刘昊然小心试探张若昀的底线，又肆意挥霍着兄弟之间的亲密。

一开始只是浅吻，只是拥抱。

贪得无厌，得寸进尺，是每个人的劣根性。

青春期的少年在哥哥的纵容下尤甚。

没有一个确定的开始，那些吻已经在昏涨中落在别的地方。

刘昊然的嘴唇描记着张若昀的眉眼，鼻梁，耳廓，舌尖丈量着他脖领的长度和喉结的大小，尖齿对抗锁骨的锋利弧度，指尖追逐着滚圆的乳头，手掌感受腰腹的颤栗。

张若昀的衬衫挂在身上，他被吻得脱力，被刘昊然随意摆弄着姿势，却每每在擦枪走火的前一秒抵住刘昊然耸动的肩膀，喘息着叫他的名字。

那是兄弟最后一丝理智。

刘昊然恨透了，也爱透了。他诡秘的对这种戛然而止上瘾，他硬得几乎要爆炸，却因为道德的约束骤然清醒，他看到情动的，失魂的，憾然的不只是自己。

高三的生活被学业填满，刘昊然甚至忘了自己的生日。

下了晚自习回到家，张若昀面前摆着蛋糕和礼物，在沙发上睡得头一点一点的。

刘昊然凑过去要吻，张若昀睁开还有些迷离的眼，将人按倒在了沙发上拒绝了这个吻。

“生日快乐，昊然。”张若昀起身要去点蜡烛，却被刘昊然揽住腰拉扯着倒在他身上。

张若昀的手臂撑住沙发靠背，自上而下看着有些委屈的刘昊然。

已经好几天没有好好接吻了。

刘昊然可怜兮兮的眼神发出无声的控诉。

张若昀无奈地叹口气，低下头轻轻碰上了刘昊然的嘴唇。

刘昊然坏心的没有动作，他想让张若昀主动。

张若昀小心翼翼的用舌尖试探，碰触到刘昊然的舌尖后便勾缠着让他侵入自己口腔。

哥哥趴伏在弟弟身上，第一次主动献吻。

这种认知让刘昊然心神激荡，他几乎是急切的解开张若昀的衬衫纽扣，只是露出一片胸膛便焦急的探手进去捏那已经硬起来的奶头。

张若昀仰头，发出一声急促的低喘。

刘昊然用手扯开衣服，好让自己可以钻进张若昀怀里舔舐他敏感的乳头。

与其说是舔吻，不如说是啃咬。

虽然没有乳汁，可是哥哥的奶头仍然香甜滚圆，饱满柔软的胸部将自己的鼻息堵住，让人窒息又着迷，刘昊然的唾液止不住的分泌，他只能一次次急切的吞咽吮吸。

张若昀终于在刘昊然的啃噬中发出暧昧的呻吟，带着颤抖的尾音，勾着刘昊然不住挺动腰身，用两腿间的硬物凶狠地抵住哥哥的腿根。

“昊然…”张若昀叫着刘昊然的名字，却少了制止的意味，扬起的尾音更像是邀请，像是性爱中渴求又满足的呼唤爱侣的名字。

刘昊然几乎是在第一时间就接收到了这个不同往常的邀请，他探手去解张若昀的裤子，手掌却不怀好意的挤压着哥哥硬起来的性器。

张若昀终于脱力，整个人趴在刘昊然身上，喘息着恳求，“去、去床上…”

刘昊然却根本不想浪费时间，他一个翻身，顺势托起张若昀的屁股将他剥的精光，敞开大腿摆成一个M型。

张若昀还要伸手去遮，刘昊然自然不肯，蛮横地扣住他的手腕，另一只手便握住了那处硬挺，在张若昀仰头的间隙舔吻上腿根处的那枚痣。

羞耻又愉悦的声音从张若昀唇齿间逸出。

刘昊然受到鼓舞，手指收紧上下滑动，不出几下便让张若昀的阴茎头端吐出一滴晶亮的液体，他的手掌裹住浑圆的头部，抬手拉扯出一条细丝，在灯光下闪着淫靡的光泽。

“哥，我可以舔舔吗？”刘昊然仰头，问的一派纯良天真，手下的动作却蛮横霸道。

张若昀不知道自己弟弟哪里学来的这些手段，他的大脑浑浑噩噩，他没有回答，只是缩紧了臀部的肌肉，向自己的弟弟挺了挺自己硬得难受的下体。

刘昊然得到哥哥无声的应允，急不可耐地伸出舌尖舔了口顶端的小孔，将上面挂着的津液卷入口中，腥甜的滋味直冲大脑，让他放浪又忘情地捧住哥哥的肉臀一口吞入大半根。

张若昀的呼吸几乎停滞，他的手一被解除禁锢，下一刻便主动拥上了弟弟毛绒绒的脑袋，惊呼从唇舌间逸出，喘息的声音随着刘昊然的动作愈发黏腻，渐渐变成低吟。

刘昊然的口腔温热，却在滚烫的阴茎面前显得有些冰冷，他用粗粝的舌面反复刮擦着张若昀紫红色的头端，每一次都能让张若昀的呻吟声更加高亢。

张若昀的手渐渐变成推拒，混乱的喘息宣告着他的极限。

刘昊然迷醉的反复深吸气，低头吞吐着张若昀的硬物，不想浪费每一丝体液和味道，悉数舔尽吞咽。

“昊然…”张若昀又在叫他的名字，伴随着剧烈的挣扎，刘昊然坏心地猛吮一口，就让张若昀哭喊着喷射出来。

张若昀的高潮从未如此剧烈，他全身烂熟红透，唇瓣更是红得要滴出血来，眼泪挂在睫毛上颤抖，顺着眼尾滚落，划过耳际引起一阵颤抖，胸口剧烈震颤，腹部抽搐着收缩，脚趾蜷曲得几乎要抽筋，双腿夹紧了刘昊然的腰身，似乎那是溺水的他的唯一浮木。

刘昊然舔了舔唇角的浊液，张若昀的精液喷了他满脸，烫的他几乎要吼出声来，他就这样挂着满脸的秽物，慢慢抚摸着自己的阴茎等他的哥哥从高潮中回过神来。

张若昀用小臂挡住自己滚烫的脸，大脑的混沌不妨碍他意识到自己做了什么，他羞愧的想逃离，刘昊然却不让他如愿，蛮横拉下他的胳膊，十指相扣抚上自己那根还在挺立着的硬物，恳求道：“哥，求你…”

张若昀连抽回手的力气都没了。

刘昊然的手掌裹着张若昀的手，轻轻握住自己的阴茎，上下滑动。

那触觉不同于自己以往经历的每一次，这是他哥哥的手掌，宽厚，温暖，带着一层薄汗。

他甚至可以感受到那虬曲的指纹是如何蹭过自己最敏感的地方，点燃一片燎原野火。

他粗重的喘息，忘情地吮吸哥哥的每一寸肌肤，在任何他想的地方留下属于他的齿痕。

张若昀无助又意乱情迷，他只是被动的抚慰着弟弟的阴茎，却不自觉握得更紧，在擦过头部时用手指抚摸那个小孔。

刘昊然仿佛陷入甜蜜又真实的梦境，但是又深知这是现实，他真的在哥哥的手掌中横冲直撞。

夜色缱绻。

这是刘昊然收到的最好的成人礼。


	7. 无处可逃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强制，Dirty Talk

高考结束当晚，一切都跟刘昊然预想的不一样。

他以为会是兄弟二人一同准备一桌子美食，开开心心的吃饭，吃完饭后再磨着哥哥做些舒服的事。

可是现在…

他盯着沙发另一端坐着的略有些局促的男生，眼神警惕得像是被侵犯了领地的恶犬。

张若昀从厨房探出脑袋，恶犬秒变可怜兮兮的奶狗，在沙发上正襟危坐，专注地看着电视。

他忍不住了。

刘昊然闪身进入厨房，近几年身高疯长让他已经比张若昀高出小半个脑袋。他下巴抵住张若昀肩膀，身体紧贴着张若昀的后背，嘴唇悄悄贴近那光洁的脖颈，贪婪地呼吸着哥哥的体味和温度。

“他是谁啊…”刘昊然的语气无精打采，像只斗败的丧犬。

张若昀反手往刘昊然嘴里塞了块牛腩，“一个科的师兄，一直很照顾我，今天正好请人家吃饭。”

“那他在追你。”不是疑问句，是陈述句。

张若昀没有回答他。

刘昊然咽了牛腩，只觉得牙根发痒，恼火又不甘地咬住张若昀颈侧的皮肤用牙齿磨了磨。

张若昀缩着脖子闪躲，却不小心露出衬衫遮盖下还有些青紫的吻痕。

那是高考前几天刘昊然说压力太大有些睡不着，一定要做些比较累的事助眠。

也确实很有效果。

那几天张若昀睡得特别熟，大晚上下雷雨都没把他吵醒。

刘昊然看着被遮挡起来的痕迹，眸色暗了又暗。

他们拥抱，接吻，抚摸，互相满足，可是他始终被张若昀拒之门外。

从身体到心理。

他的手指收紧，他已经忍了太久。

“需要帮忙吗？”师兄站在厨房外，小心翼翼地询问着。

张若昀用手肘顶开刘昊然，扭头答道：“不用不用，马上就好。”说着让刘昊然把菜端出去。

师兄踱着步子又拘谨地坐回了沙发上。

刘昊然接过张若昀手中的盘子，食指尖故意轻轻划过他的指缝，引起他一阵颤栗，耳根都烧了起来。

刘昊然突然很想在这里，此刻，把张若昀压在身下。

让他哭，让他叫，让他呻吟，让他求饶。

他的追求者就在门外，而自己在门内从里到外占有他。

刘昊然磨着犬齿克制着自己的施虐欲，从他对自己的哥哥图谋不轨开始，他就早已经对这种克制烂熟于胸。

餐桌上，张若昀时不时和那个师兄说笑几句，其乐融融。刘昊然戳着眼前的土豆，兴致缺缺。

“昊然，多吃肉。”张若昀给刘昊然夹了一块肉，又接着给师兄夹了一块。

刘昊然心不在焉地将肉塞进嘴里咀嚼，就听到那个男生生硬地将话题引到了谈恋爱上。

“师弟以前没有谈过恋爱吗？”

哗啦一声，刘昊然的勺子掉了。

他弯下腰去捡，屏息听着张若昀的回答。

“有过一段不太成功的…”声音有些尴尬。

刘昊然的手在桌子下握住了张若昀细白而骨节分明的脚腕。

张若昀粉嫩圆润的脚趾蜷缩起来，不知是因为刺激还是因为恐惧。

那个男生又问：“我之前给你说的你考虑过了吗？”

刘昊然的手指缩紧，几乎将那块皮肤掐出青紫。另一只手拿着勺子自脚踝内侧一路向上，冰凉而滑腻的触感让张若昀有一种被毒蛇攀附而上的感觉，鸡皮疙瘩顺着划过的路径迅速蔓延至全身，甚至让他呼吸加促。

“师弟？”大概是看张若昀愣了神，师兄拍了拍他的肩膀。

张若昀刚想回答，已经从桌下抬起头的刘昊然却将手中的勺子不轻不重地拍在桌子上。

“哥，你师兄在问你话，你怎么不回答人家？”

刘昊然扭过头，呲着虎牙冲张若昀微笑。

张若昀眼看着刘昊然的手向自己伸来，他却仿佛被钉在原地不能动弹。

刘昊然从来没对张若昀说过重话，发过脾气，但是张若昀深知此时此刻的刘昊然在生气。

他甚至对这怒意感到一丝害怕和退缩。

刘昊然眼神挑衅地转向师兄，手指抚上张若昀的喉结，顺势向下解开衬衫纽扣的第一枚、第二枚、第三枚…

稍作拉扯，那本来就掩盖不住的痕迹从雪白的衬衫中显露出来。

青紫色的吻痕和齿印，几乎遍布颈窝，锁骨，胸口……

“你们…不是兄弟吗？”师兄的声音震惊又无措。

“是…”张若昀的声音细如蚊蚋。真的是兄弟吗？他自己已经不敢确定了。

“是兄弟，”刘昊然拉好张若昀的衣服，顺势将人拽向自己。“异父异母，晚上会睡在一张床上的兄弟。”

张若昀如遭雷击，他的目光对上刘昊然，那双跟自己很像的眼眸此刻满是讥讽，挑衅和占有欲。

“这位师兄，看够了吗？再看可就收钱了。”刘昊然扯起嘴角，下了逐客令。

家里只剩下兄弟二人。

刘昊然收拾着餐桌上的狼藉，张若昀呆坐在沙发上，脑子一团乱麻。

他对刘昊然的纵容和让步，或许确实已经超出了兄弟的范畴。

刘昊然没有给他多想的机会。

天旋地转。

张若昀反应过来时已经被摔到床上，他还未来得及挣扎，刘昊然就压在他身上一口咬上了他的颈动脉处。

尖锐的犬齿几乎要刺进皮肤里，引起张若昀生理性的恐惧和战栗。他的双手推拒着刘昊然的肩膀，却被攥紧手腕压制在头顶。

“昊然！”张若昀的声音发颤，他直觉这次跟以往的每一次都不一样。

有什么事情要发生了。

刘昊然抬起头来，微微眯起的眼睛像极了捕猎的猛兽，渴求又势在必得的目光直盯住张若昀，他舔了舔自己尖齿上从脖颈处沾染的薄荷气息，“哥，是时候，让你知道我多爱你了。”

他的声音带着少年人的青涩和喑哑，语气温柔，上扬的尾音却十足危险。

他抽出自己的腰带，在张若昀两手手腕处绕了几圈扣紧。

“你为我挑的腰带。”刘昊然用食指勾住腰带，成功让张若昀的双臂被动抬起，满意地评价到，“果然很好看。”

张若昀挣扎着双手，却被皮质的腰带紧紧勒住，不出几下便出了两道红痕。

“哥，轻点折腾自己，受伤了我会心疼的…”刘昊然欣赏着张若昀无济于事的挣扎，将碍事的衣服撕扯了个干净。

“你的追求者们知道你每天身上都带着这么多痕迹吗？”刘昊然的手指拂过锁骨上的齿痕，指尖轻点胸膛上每一处吻痕，来到软趴趴的乳头，用指甲狠狠一掐。

“啊——昊然——”张若昀惊呼出声，挣扎的动作更加剧烈。他弓起身子，想逃离那又痛又爽的刺激，却被刘昊然牢牢压住。

“你喜欢这样，哥。”刘昊然的指尖凶狠地捻着一经刺激便挺立起来的奶头，手掌掐揉着饱满的乳房，不出几下就留下新的青色指痕。

“你看，你的奶子硬得要喷奶了。”

刘昊然捏住一边乳头，让它被拉扯到极限，然后猛的松手。

张若昀尖叫出声，除了疼，更多的是钻心的麻痒。

“是不是想我帮你舔舔奶子？”刘昊然用指尖拨弄着石子一般的乳尖，仰着头问张若昀。

张若昀的意识已经被乳头处的刺激完全占据。

不舒服，想要更舒服。

“求我，哥。”刘昊然的舌尖落在乳晕周围，却不触碰乳头一丝一毫。“求我给你舔奶。”

张若昀羞耻又难耐，他拒绝着刘昊然的触碰，却属意将乳头送进弟弟嘴里。

“说：‘昊然，求你给我舔奶。’”刘昊然冷眼旁观张若昀此刻的媚态。

“求你、求你给我舔、舔舔。”张若昀几乎被若有似无的碰触逼疯，呜咽着重复。

“舔哪里？”刘昊然不依不饶。

“昊然…不要…求你了…”张若昀勉强睁开婆娑泪眼可怜兮兮地看着刘昊然，“要、舔奶头…”

即使在最旖旎的梦中，刘昊然也没想过哥哥的这幅模样。一双微微下垂的狗狗眼可怜又无助，红通通的含着泪光，鼻头也哭红了，鼻尖痣艳得要滴血，红唇微微嘟起，叫着自己的名字说着色情羞耻的话。

他心满意足地将肿胀硬挺的乳头吞进嘴里，狠狠地吮吸一口。

电流从乳尖一路传到腰窝和小腹，几乎是在同时就让张若昀已经半硬起来的阴茎吐出一大口前液。

刘昊然忘情地吮吸着口感极佳的乳头，强忍着将它吞吃入腹的冲动，时不时用齿尖啃咬。

“不、不行！”张若昀挣扎的动作越发剧烈，刘昊然只得停下来，用手指继续捻着乳头。他有些为难地看向张若昀的双腿，想着怎么将双腿固定住，却看到他西装裤裆部一片深色印记。

“呵。”刘昊然轻笑，伸出手指蘸了蘸那块水渍，放在鼻下深深嗅闻。

“好香…”他着迷又放浪，仿佛一只小狗，在哥哥的体液味道中发情。

刘昊然用手指撬开张若昀的唇，将蘸了体液的手指塞进哥哥叫着自己名字的嘴里。

体液混合着口水，粗粝的手指按住舌面摩擦打转，模拟着性交的动作进出，甚至几次三番想探入更深更紧的地方引得张若昀喉头紧缩。

口水顺着唇角流下，又被手指刮擦着扯出一道长长的银丝。

刘昊然用唇舌代替了自己的手指，但是他渴望的是更多更新奇的刺激。

他的阴茎已经硬了很久了。

他用紫红色的头端磨蹭着张若昀口角的粘液，戳着那双红肿的嘴唇挤压变形，他握住自己的阴茎哄骗着自己的哥哥。

“含住它。”

张若昀的神智不很清醒。他只知道有手指捅进自己嘴里，然后是深吻，现在又有一个滚烫的东西戳着自己的唇齿。他的弟弟让他含住，他只得张开嘴，却被那个东西完完全全填满了口腔。

檀腥味直冲鼻腔，嘴巴被迫张到最大，却被它挤入更深。口腔黏膜和舌面被反复摩擦，张若昀只得用舌头推拒着那根入侵者，却让刘昊然爽得低声咒骂。

“草…哥你好会舔…”刘昊然腰身的挺动幅度越来越大，几次已经深入到喉咽部，引起张若昀反射性地喉头缩紧，将柔嫩的头端裹得发疼。

“草…”刘昊然匆匆抽身，死死捏住自己的头端，才没有直接射在哥哥嘴里。

他需要做些什么分散自己的注意力。

张若昀被迫窒息了许久，又突然获得呼吸的自由，终于忍不住呜咽出声。

可是他仍然期期艾艾叫着自己最信任的弟弟的名字：“昊然、昊然…”

那是他的救世主，也是他的毁灭神。

救世主轻轻啄吻着他眼角的泪水，毁灭神将手伸向了他的裤子。

刘昊然终于光明正大地用指尖触摸到了那处生在腿根的痣，他着迷地打着转，却方向一转，按在了那处皱缩的小洞。

粉嫩的洞口紧紧闭合着，是他曾经无数次想碰却不可碰的秘境。

张若昀这处似乎极度敏感，只是这样的触碰就让他整个人弓着身弹跳起来。

“哥，这里好漂亮啊…”刘昊然的手指温柔地绕着穴口打转，张若昀却哭喊着求饶拒绝。

“不行！这里、不行…”

刘昊然手下的动作加重，指尖几次三番略过皱缩的中心，蛮横地刺戳，“为什么，哥，为什么不行…”他的语气越来越急，手下的动作也越来越凶狠，“为什么我不可以！”

手指狠狠插入一个指节。

从未经历过如此细密的包裹，刘昊然手指生疼，但那处的火热紧致引得他几乎要失了智。

可是他听见张若昀的哭声。

不是因为快感，而是因为生理的疼痛和心理的破防。

手指还插在穴里，进不去也出不来。

几乎是一盆冷水，当头浇下。

刘昊然突然害怕了。

这是他的哥哥，是他年少的初恋，是跟自己一起成长的挚爱。他从来不愿让他受伤，不愿让他哭。

可现在他埋在被捆住的双臂间，哭得像个孩子。

刘昊然用空闲的那只手解开那条哥哥给他买的腰带，看到张若昀手腕上已经破皮出血的伤痕，才知道自己是混账透顶了。

他俯下身子，反复啄吻着张若昀的额头，眼角，鼻尖，嘴唇，每一下都伴随着一句对不起。

张若昀的眼睛红肿，睁开得十分费力。

可他还是看向了刘昊然，用手掌抚上他的侧脸，帮他擦脸颊上滚落的眼泪。

他的弟弟像只做错了事的狗狗，除了可怜兮兮的道歉，似乎不知道怎么补救。

张若昀的心情复杂。他不知道该说什么，也不知道现在该怎么做。

他并非对弟弟的行为和思虑一无所知。又或者，他才是促成这一切失控的元凶。

当师兄对他表达喜爱之情时，他不可否认有放纵甚至是刻意的引导，只为了能在今天名正言顺地摊放在刘昊然面前。

或者他才是那个卑劣的人。

刘昊然却吸着鼻子，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，“哥，我爱你…”

张若昀的目光终于释然。

少年的爱意太过露骨和放纵，那些触碰和亲吻，他曾经一度怀疑只是青春期的性觉醒。所以他试探，直到此刻他们的性戛然而止，停在最要命的地方，而他的弟弟正抱着他哭诉爱意。

他终于放下心。

“你可以。”

张若昀的声音沙哑，却温温柔柔。

刘昊然楞在当场，直到张若昀的手抚上他的阴茎，他才意识到张若昀说的可以是什么。

他可以得到哥哥的身体，心，所有的所有。

巨大的喜悦冲向他的大脑，让他五体通畅。他埋在张若昀身体里的那根手指兴奋地昂首挺进，却被干涩的内壁绞紧。

“疼——”张若昀瑟缩着身体，却因为这一动作彻底煞白了脸色。

刘昊然心疼得想抽自己两巴掌，不管不顾地埋下身子就舔上那粉嫩的穴口。

“啊啊啊——不行——”张若昀伸手推拒着刘昊然的脑袋，羞耻和舒爽让他蜷缩了脚趾，仰着头高声呻吟。

刘昊然借着唾液的润滑终于得以活动起那根手指，小心翼翼地摩擦几下，就见张若昀的身体泛上一层红霞。

甬道里紧窄潮热，因为入侵者的摩擦分泌出滑腻的肠液，更方便了手指的动作。

刘昊然抬起张若昀纤细的腿弯，从足踝处那枚粉红色的骨骼开始舔吻，唇舌所过便是一片艳红的皮肤，他忍不住啃咬，恨不得在每一处皮肤留下印记，一路来到那根精神的漂亮阴茎。

“要我舔舔吗？”刘昊然冲那个小孔吹着冷气。

张若昀似乎是想起刚刚自己的淫言秽语，此刻羞得说不出话，却被刘昊然抬手弹了龟头一下。

“呜啊！”张若昀惊呼出声，推拒着刘昊然的脑袋，阴茎却颤颤巍巍又吐出一滴前液，将主人出卖了个彻底。

刘昊然伸出舌尖舔了舔那滴液体，“好甜啊，哥。”

不等张若昀作何反应，刘昊然便一口吞进大半阴茎，插入后穴的手指也蛮横地挤入一根。

张若昀被前后同时刺激的快感折磨得几乎要晕厥，全身的舒爽神经被唤醒，他只能弓着身子痉挛，口中发出不成句的哀求。

“昊然，啊、别动了…”张若昀的手无力推拒着刘昊然起伏的脑袋，他的后穴绞紧，分不清是拒绝还是挽留。

刘昊然的手指在紧窄的甬道中艰难出入，另一只手刮蹭着张若昀肿胀的阴囊，含着阴茎的口中故意发出啧啧水声。

阴茎在嘴中跳动，刘昊然知道这是张若昀到达极限的标志，他停止了吞吐，只用嘴唇紧紧裹住张若昀的龟头，吮吸着将舌尖插入最前端的小孔，另一只手狠狠挤入第三根手指。

张若昀猛烈的弹跳起来，全身肌肉都在痉挛收缩，喉结上下滚动，却发不出一丝声音。刘昊然的舌尖被一股股巨大的力量冲击，他却死命堵住，直到张若昀抽搐着瘫软在身下，哭出声来。

刘昊然放过那根还在不住颤抖的青紫色阴茎，用几乎被震麻的舌尖舔了舔犬齿，将张若昀此刻的骚浪模样尽收眼底。

没有完成射精工序的高潮异常激烈，是可以将神智折磨至疯的极乐和极痛，张若昀全身像是从滚水中捞出一般，烂红潮湿，阴茎不知疲惫地跳动着去触碰刘昊然还未离去的手掌，后穴吞吃着手指渗出一大片黏腻水渍，他却只是喘息，呻吟，用滚烫的身子去贴附刘昊然的身体，用肉穴吸咬着那几根缓慢动作的手指。

“哥，你知道我等着一天等了多久。”刘昊然的唇落在张若昀身上，带着令人心颤的凉意，每一个吻都能引起张若昀身体的抽搐，“你不知道你现在的样子有多骚…”

张若昀被刘昊然的话语羞得呜咽，“不要了…”

刘昊然听到他的拒绝，惩罚般猛的将手指插到底，蹭过一处略凸出的区域时，张若昀尖叫一声，喷射出一股浓厚的精液。

刘昊然终于发现了这一处隐秘的机关，他的每次抽插揉按，都会引起张若昀一小股喷射。

直到张若昀被自己喷出的精液浇得湿透，直到他掩住自己的阴茎哭着说要尿尿，直到刘昊然的手指被湿热紧窄的肉穴裹得胀痛，刘昊然终于忍无可忍，抽出手指一个挺身便肏进了大半。

少年等这一刻已经太久，穴里的滋味是他任何幻想都无法企及的美妙。湿热，紧致，随着哥哥的抽噎和喘息不停吸咬着自己的阴茎，像是有无数张水嫩唇舌从各个方向舔舐。

张若昀被超出寻常无数倍的快感和被迫打开的痛楚刺激的紧紧夹住刘昊然的腰颤抖，哭喊着，“不行…会、会坏的…”

“不会。”刘昊然说得笃定，进入的动作也十足坚决，“哥，你喜欢的。”龟头蹭着褶皱的肠壁，霸道地挺进，“你看你夹得多紧，你根本舍不得我出来…你流出来的骚水把我阴毛都打湿了…你看呀…”刘昊然摸了一把交合处滑腻的液体，伸到张若昀迷离失神的眼前，缓缓张开五指，让那些液体在指间拉扯出淫靡的细丝。

似乎还嫌不够，刘昊然扯过枕头垫在张若昀腰下，将他的腿向头顶折去，让交合处暴露在张若昀眼前，让他更方便看到阴茎被绯红的穴口吞吃的模样。

张若昀扭着头不想去看，却控制不住自己阴茎又在冰冷的空气中半硬起来。

刘昊然笑着呲出虎牙，眼神示意那根不知羞耻指向主人的阴茎，戏谑地问到：“这就是你说的‘坏掉’吗？”

张若昀刚想开口反驳，就被身下凶猛的冲撞给冲散了话语，只剩下咦咦啊啊的呻吟声。青紫阴茎完全肏入糜红肉穴，又毫不留情地抽出，茎身闪着淫靡的水光。肿胀的阴囊随着抽插动作拍击在雪白的臀部，不出几下便一片通红。

张若昀只能大张着嘴喘息，双手紧紧攀着刘昊然的肩膀，白花花的臀肉因为后穴的疼痛而扭动躲闪，又更像是渴求着更多更深的掠夺而迎合。

刘昊然已经敛起一切温顺乖巧的假象，幽深的眼眸透着凶猛和暴虐，嘴角却仍然维持着微笑的弧度，闪着冷光的虎牙暴露了他狂涨的欲望。他一边大力草干着身下几乎神智涣散的哥哥，一边微微调整着角度保持顶撞在那个最要命的点上。

张若昀瘫软到连腿都夹不住，射过一次的阴茎挺动着喷出几滴浊液，高潮中的肉穴只有收缩痉挛，绞得刘昊然的阴茎又疼又爽，几乎寸步难行。

“嘶——是想把我夹断吗…”刘昊然狠狠摩擦几下，滚烫的浓精又急又快地喷射在肉穴深处，激得张若昀后脊背酥麻，才刚射完的阴茎又颤抖着喷出一小股晶亮的液体。

刘昊然粗重的喘息，额角的汗止不住落在张若昀身上，他想起张若昀非常不喜欢夏天沾到别人黏糊糊的带着汗的身体。

性欲刚被满足，施虐欲又升腾而起，刘昊然拔出阴茎，挤着龟头将液体涂抹在张若昀红肿的乳头。

他用手指刮了一把乳头上的混合体液，伸进张若昀嘴里跟舌头绕了几圈，这才心满意足地搂住已经无力反抗的张若昀。

“哥，你是我的。”从里到外，从肉体到灵魂。

味道，体液，痕迹，记忆。

刘昊然用自己的一切标记着张若昀的一切。

“你逃不掉了。”


End file.
